Remember
by book-crazed
Summary: Bones is having a hard time dealing with Booth not remembering. Will she stick with him throughout this hard time? Or will her patience and heart break along the road to his recovery? Bad at summaries but please read. Just a one shot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. . Unfortunately. . ;)**

Brennan

_Who are you?_

Even after two weeks, those three words echoed through her head every time she didn't have something to occupy her mind. Two weeks of her obsessing over what he said after his surgery. Repeating over and over again until she could barely separate the words. _Whoareyouwhoareyouwho-areyouwhoareyou?_ But she still helped. She would never stop trying to help him regain his memory.

Brennan sat, with her laptop, drinking a glass of red wine on her balcony. She was trying to write another scene for Kathy and Andy but the words just weren't coming to her. Tears came to her eyes as she thought of Booth's progress regaining his memory.

Booth was having trouble remembering who she is. Well, not _who _but _which_ is more like it. Why did she have to read her story to him when he was in the coma? If she hadn't he wouldn't think she was his wife or that they were expecting a child. Or perhaps it was a good thing. Maybe if she hadn't then he wouldn't remember anything. That would be even worse.

Brennan looked up when she felt rain falling. She loved rain, but she didn't feel like watching it now. She checked the time on her laptop and realized much time had passed. She picked up her things and went back into her apartment.

A little while later, she decided she was tired enough to sleep. Bren walked to her bedroom and changed into a light blue nightgown. She was just getting under the covers when she heard a knock at her door.

Brennan was curious to see who it was but, just to be safe, got a pocket knife out of her side table. She went out to the living room and looked t=through the peep hole. Seeing Booth, she put the knife on the bookshelf near the door. Bren unlocked the door to see a soaking wet Booth standing before her.

It must have started raining more, she assumed. "What are you doing here so late, Booth?" she asked letting him in.

"Bones, I remember everything," he said a slow smile spreading across his face. Bren smiled too. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, not caring about the wet clothes.

Pulling back, she asked, "How?"

A blush creeped up his cheeks as he answered. "I don't know. I just had a dream about the case with the Santa and when I woke up, everything just came rushing back."

"The kiss you mean?" she asked smiling.

He sighed, turning redder. "Yeah, Bones." She went to sit on the couch and he followed.

They were silent until Brennan said, "I just can't believe it!"

She looked over at Booth, he seemed to be thinking about something. "What's on your mind?"

He looked up and said, "Well, there's something I need to tell you. But first I want you to tell me that, whatever happens, we'll stay partners and friends. I can't lose you." He looked down.

Bren takes one of his hands, both their hearts beating faster with the contact. "Never. You won't ever loose me. Booth, tell me, please." she says softly.

Booth is silent for a while, but she knows to be patient. He looks at her and moves unconsciously forward, she does the same.

"When I woke up, I thought you were my wife." She looks down but he hooks a finger under her chin and tilts her face to look at him. "And I was happy you were my wife. I was happy you were carrying our child." Her eyes widened. "When I found out you were just my partner, my friend, I was a little disappointed. But I was still happy. I was happy you were still a part of my life." He pauses a moment, looking into her eyes with his hand resting on her cheek. "Temperance, I love you. I understand if you don't feel the same, but I'll still love you. I won't ever be able to stop."

Her eyes fill with tears and she knows he's still talking but can't focus on the words. She moves forward and presses her lips to his. He stills, not believing, but responds when he realizes this is real. When they break apart, they are both breathless. "Booth, I love you, too. I realized I loved you when you were in the coma. I realized that and I was going to tell you but, when you woke up—"Her tears started falling and he gently wiped at them.

"Bones, I'm sorry. But you never stopped trying to help me and I can't tell you how thankful I am for that." Booth said as he wrapped Brennan in his arms. She buried her head in his chest, trying to calm down. When she stopped crying she looked up into his eyes. "What if they separate us?"

"I won't let them."

"Me too. I won't work with anyone else." He smiled and she said, "It's late, you should sleep here." He nodded.

As I started to get up he said, "I'll take the couch."

"Booth! Why? You'll hurt your back."

He leans close, "Because I want to do this right and I won't be able to handle sleeping in the same bed as you." She nodded, lost in his intense gaze. Booth kissed her lips softly and said,"Sweet dreams, Bones. Love you."

"Love you too." Brennan said softly.

As they both fell into a peaceful sleep, they each had one thought going through their minds. _This is a beginning to something wonderful. _


End file.
